Melissa
by princesscupcake650
Summary: Michael had a daughter while he was in Japan but didn't find out about her until 4 years after PD10. Story is based 12 years after Michael finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Michaels POV

I just got off the phone with my ex girlfriend, Lindsey, from Japan. Apparently I got her pregnant and now I have a 4 year old daughter named Melissa. Oh god how am I going to tell my parents and, even worse, my fiancée Mia? Lindsey said she is married and Melissa likes her step father. But I don`t want to be a daddy ditcher! Melissa should know who her real dad is from a young age. I`ll do what Mr. R did with Mia, I`ll see her every summer and Christmas. I still can`t believe I have a daughter.


	2. Chapter 1 (not the prologue)

10 Years Later

Chapter 1

Melissa's POV

OMG! Today is my 16th birthday! Mom and step dad will probably get me a card and $50. It sucks being poor! But dad, dad will get me something expensive. Last year he got me a credit card and a Tiffany's bracelet!

I'm going to go grab some breakfast. Mom always makes me waffles on my birthday. The doorbell just rang; I should probably get it because mom just lets it ring.

So I open the door and dad was standing there! He normally just sends my gift in the mail.

"Daddy!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was coming through town on my way to my meeting and I thought I'd stop by and give you your present," He replied then handed me a set of keys with a bedazzled top.

"You got me a car!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Dad moved and revealed a bedazzled Mercedes.

"And, if you want, I can take you to get your driver's license."

"That would be amazing!"

Right then mom came out- because she heard screaming- then look at dad and screamed, "You bought her a Mercedes? You idiot!" then she slapped him across the face and continued her rant, "How is she supposed to pay for gas?"

"She'll use the gas card I got for her. I have this all planned out. Now I going to take her to get her driver's licence, then I'll drop her off here, go to my meeting, and then return to New York." Dad said so calmly I could've fallen asleep. By this time step dad and my two half sisters- Taylor and Mackenzie- had come out to see what was happening.

To this mom said, "Whatever but if she crashes it you're buying her a new one!"

We so won this war! So dad and I got into his car and drove off.

**AN: so here you go. And if you guys would like to know when I'll be updating like PrincessCupcake650 fanfiction on Facebook. There is nothing on it yet but there will be soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Micheal's POV  
I feel like Lissy's growing up so fast. It feels like just yesterday Lindsey had called saying I had a daughter.  
Anyways I took Liss to get her drivers license and she passed with 100%, she excels in so much. So after that I went to my genovian parliament meeting and sat through 2 hours of debating between Philippe and the rest of parliament. I don't know why I have to go to these meetings and Mia doesn't. I'm only the prince consort SHE'S the princess.  
Oh well, I guess I just have to board my plane and go home to my beautiful wife.  
Melissa's POV  
Today was the average school day from then on. I drove to school and picked up my best friend, Celina, on my way. Then we got to our prison of a school and spent the next eight hours listening to torcher sessions. Then the teachers opened the door and free us into the world.  
When I got home everyone was sitting on the couch for a family meeting. This can not be good.  
"Sweetie could you please come and sit on the couch?" mom sweetly asked. I obeyed, even though I REALLY didn't want to.  
"I'm guessing you guys are curious why I called this family meeting," Step-Dad began, "the reason is... I lost my job today." Wow! We really are poor now!  
"I'm going to start working at the dinner," mom started. THAT I can't believe, mom has never worked a day in her life.  
"And I'm going to pick up construction work where ever I can until I can find a permanent job," Step-Dad finished.  
"So we are all just going to have to lower our life style a little bit so that we can afford the necessities of life."  
"Wait, I have an idea, what if I went to live with dad. Would that help because there would be one less mouth to feed?" I asked.  
"Well yes, but I'll miss you and won't you miss all your friends?" Mom replied.  
"Ya, but I'll visit often."  
"Well, it's not a bad idea, why don't we all sleep on it."  
After that I went to my room to think it over. I mean sure I'll miss my family and friends, especially Celina, but come on! It's New York! I'll make new friends, They might not be as awesome as my current friends but I'll fit in.  
Right Then I heard a knock at my bedroom door.  
"Come in," I yelled. My five year old little sister Taylor walked in.  
"Melissa could you ,please, braid my hair?" Taylor asked in the cutest voice ever.  
" Of course I can." She gave me some pony tails and a hair brush. I started sectioning her hair into layers.  
"Melissa, If you move, who will braid my hair?"  
"I'm sure Mackenzie or mom will."  
"But mom tugs my hair to much and Mackenzie can't stand to be in the same room as me for more than 5 minutes!"  
"Well I'm sorry Taylor but this is just the way things are going to be."  
"Well you have to promise to visit all the time, Okay?"  
"Of coarse, I promise." I tied a ponytail around the end of te french braid I styled in her hair. "All done."  
Taylor turned around and enveloped me into a giant bear hug and muttered into my shoulder, "I love you, melissa."  
"I love you to sweetheart." Taylor then got up and skipped out of my room.  
Later That Night  
"Melissa there's a parcel her for you." mom yelled up the stairs.  
"I'm coming," I yelled back. I wonder who sent me a parcels. It's no doubt a birthday gift.  
When I got to the bottom mom handed me the parcel. The return address clearly printed the name:  
Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Moscovitz Renaldo  
It's from Mia," I exclaimed to no one in particular. I opened the parcel to reveal a Gucci shoebox containing a pair of silver heels with emeralds covering the toe and a silver cuff from Tiffany's with emeralds at the top and bottom.  
"They're so pretty," mom sighed as she admired the shoes.  
"Mom I have decided I want to move to New York."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, go pack I'll phone your dad.


End file.
